The present invention relates to systems that analyze and predict the motion of a bowling ball.
It is generally understood that to improve the opportunity for bowling a strike in the game of bowling, a bowling ball should be thrown so that the ball contacts the pins in the pocket between the headpin and the adjacent pin (i.e., the 1-3 pocket for right-handed bowlers and the 1-2 pocket for left-handed bowlers). Further improvements can be made by providing rotation to the ball so that the ball curves and contacts the pocket at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the bowling lane.
Many factors affect the position and direction of the bowling ball when it strikes the pins. For example, the ball's rotational speed, rotational axis, angle of delivery, frictional characteristics, and velocity all affect its motion as it travels down the lane. In addition, certain properties of the bowling ball, including its diameter and coverstock type, affect the bowling ball's path.